extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rafterz Lich
Rafterz Liches are a race of sentient five feet to five feet ten inch tall undead purple humanoids native to Rafterz. Biology and Appearance Rafterz Liches are a race of five foot to five foot ten inch humanoids with pale purple skin. They usually appear in Gothic outfits though their clothing choice can differ from individual to individual. Autopsies have revealed that this species has viens that pump magical energies through their bodies. The autopsies have also revealed that most of the members of this species are hermaphrodites. Further investigation of their biology revealed they are born into a state of Undeath, meaning they technically cannot die. Society and Culture The Rafterz Liches are passionate wrestling fans, usually building shrines to their favorite competitors and combing the deserts, and ocean of their homeworld to find artifacts of their favorited competitors eixstence and match ups to add to their collections. They do not only search their home planet for artifacts of their favorite wrestlers but they will also search other planets if they are asked to go into space. Most members of the Rafterz Lich species appear to be gothic, or Satanic in what they wear. The Rafterz Lich species members also practice magic the type may differ from individual to individual but the most notable Rafterz Lich practices three magics. Those being listed below. * Pumpkin Magic * Web Magic * Green Fire Magic Again the form of magic may differ from individual to individual. Further investigation of this species' culture reveals most of them are members of a clan made up of other species native to Rafterz. It also reveals that most Rafterz Lich have a best friend that is usually a member of a Rafterz Lycan which has started the rumor that the Rafterz Lich and Lycan were ancient allies during the ancient hundred year war over the Rafterz planet before the Utopia was formed. More viewing of their culture reveals that Rafterz Lich like to dwell in buildings that are the size of one room, as they like smaller homes apparently. It also appears that they do not like anyone coming into their dwelling uninvited as they like to be nude at home and sometimes when they're alone in the desert searching for artifacts of their favorited fighter. In regards to their view of fighting they are mostly docile as they do not like to fight and prefer only to fight if there's a threat of death, their clan is in danger, their family is in danger, or their is no other option. So they are mostly neutral or docile in battles. Interactions With Humans There have been several reported cases of Rafterz Liches interacting with humans. Mostly this is to abduct and eat them, or abduct and enslave them however they do sometimes go to humans who run Occult churches and give them spellbooks with magics that actually work. Sometimes they will befriend a human but that is a very rare occurance. Language Most Rafterz Liches can speak English, although on their homeworld of Rafterz they speak mostly a language that inspired Jawaese, same for the instances of when they're speaking in public. Furthermore; most of their spellbooks are written in this language that inspired Jawaese. Category:Undead Category:Lich Category:Necromancers Category:Necro-Aliens Category:Magic Wielders Category:Liches Category:Undead-Aliens Category:Gas Giant Aliens Category:Terrestrial Aliens Category:Zombies Category:Zombie Category:Gothic Category:Goth